totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Piłka Nożna w światowej stolicy alkoholu!
Totalna Porażka:Niesamowita Podróż-4/44 Chris:'Siema!Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... (Retrospekcje) '''Chris:'Byliśmy w Polsce w stolicy Cebuli i Ziemniaków.Uczestnicy musieli wykonać jak najwięcej zdjęć zabytków. Wygrały Bawoły,a Tchórzofretki przegrały.No kto by pomyślał?Okazało się też,że w Kanadzie zgubilśmy Dave'a,ale odnalazł nas i wzieliśmy go do przeganej drużyny.Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Tylera,ku smutku Lindsey.Kto dziś odpadnie?Czemu Chet i Loenzo uwzięli się na Devina?Czemu Chef nie zrobił mi śnadania?!Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażke Niesamowitą PODRÓŻ! Pierwsza klasa(Bawoły) 'Lindsey:'O tak pierwsze zwycięstwo!I to dzięki Amy! 'Ryan:'Właściwie Lindsey każdy się przyczynił. 'Amy:'Cicho siedź.Jak ma mnie chwalić to niech chwali. 'Staci:'A wiecie,że chwalenie wymyślił mój pra,pra,pra,pra,pra,pra dziadek 'Anna Maria:'Błagam niech ktoś ją przyciszy ;_; 'Ryan:'Uwierz,że ciebie też często nie da się słuchać. 'Anna Maria:'Ciebie nikt się nie pytał. 'Lindsey:'A może zamiast kłótni zjemy tort? 'Ryan:'Na tort to ja zawsze chętnie. Wszczyscy zaczęli jeść tort,tylko Stephanie siedziała w koncie i coś notawała.Podszedł do niej Ryan. 'Ryan:'Co robisz skarbie? 'Stephanie:'Notuję,a co? 'Ryan:'Nie wolałabyś zjeść tortu z nami? 'Stephanie:'Kiedy wy se jecie tort,ja tu ustalam taktyke. '''Stephanie:Przy najbliższej przegranie musimy wyrzucić Anne Marie lub Staci.Obydwie są irytujące oraz to najsłabsze ogniwa w drużynie.Potem poleci Rodney,a dalej rockowcy.Reszta prawdopodobnie dojdzie do połączenia,a do finału dojdę ja z Ryanem.Wygram i oddam mu 25% ze zwycięstwa <3 Ryan:Czy wiem,że Steph chce mi dać raptem 25% ze zwycięstwa?Tak!A czy jestem z tego zadowolony?Pewnie,że nie,ale nie chce by była na mnie zła. Klasa Zwykła(Rysie) Tutaj wszczyscy byli źli,że znów zajęli 2 miejsce. Jen:Znów mamy drugie miejsce!To 3-ci raz pod rząd!Jak ja chciałabym być w 1-wszej klasie.Pooglądać TV, zjeść tort,zasnąć na wygodnym łóżku,a tu co mam?Stary materac,małą niemal pustą lodówke i pustą przeszczeń.Dzisiaj MUSIMIY wygrać! Jen wchodzi na łóżko. Jen:'Uwaga drużyno!(każdy do niej podchodzi)Ciągle zajmujemy w zadaniach 2-gie miejsce,czy to was nie irytuje? Uważam,że powiniśmy wybrać kapitana,który mógłby obrać jakąś taktyke na zwycięstwo.Może wtedy zaczniemy wygrywać.Co wy na to? '''Noah:'A kto by został tym kapitanem? 'Trent:'Uważam,że to powinna być... 'Jen:'Oj dzięki ci Trent :D 'Trent:'Wybacz Jen,ale według mnie to Mary powinna być kapitanem 'Mary i Jen:'CO?! : O / >:( 'Trent:'Już wyjaśniam:Mary jest z nas wszystkich najmądrzejsza.Jestem pewien,że ustaliłaby jakąś taktyke która zwiększyła nam szansę na zwycięstwo.Kto się zgadza Devin,Noah,Ella,Dakota i Tom podnoszą ręke. 'Jen:'Tom... >:( 'Tom:'No co?Ma racje. 'Mary:'Emmm...No dobrze.Nigdy nie miałam takiej roli,ale zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy,żebyśmy wygrali. '''Jen:TO NIE TAK MIAŁO BYĆ!Ja miałam być kapitanem,ale okej.Jeśli przegramy to ona wyleci. Klasa Zwykła(Żółwie) Tutaj było zielono Dawn:Ładnie tu.Zielono :) Cody:'Tak,ale tam było lepiej :( '''Dawn:'No racja,ale napewno tam wrócimy.Musimy tylko dzisiaj wygrać. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Topher. 'Leshawna:'E koleś,a gdzie ty byłeś typiarzu? 'Topher:'Kiedy wy rozmawialiście o wystroju wnętrz,ja zrobiłem coś pożytecznego i podsłuchałem co robią Rysie. 'Leshawna:'Nie fajnie tak podsłuchiwać wiesz? 'Topher:'Ale spokojnie.Dowiedziałem się,że postanowili wybrać kapitana drużyny.Została nim Mary,więc uwarzam,że też powinniśmy takiego mieć. 'Crimson:'A kogo proponujesz -.- 'Topher:'B lub Dawn. 'Katie:'A czemu tak?Ja bym chciała by kapiatanem była Sadie! 'Sadie:'A ja chcę by kapitanem była Katie! Przytuliły się. 'Topher:'Skoro ich kapitanem jest Mary czyli mądrala to wiadomo,że mieśnie nie pokonają mózgu.Czyli Dj,Izzy, Leshawna i ja odpadamy.Więc jedynym sposobem na lepszego kapitana jest posiadanie mądrzejszego kapitana, więc odpadacie wy,Cody i goci.B jest chyba nie licząc Cama(którego tu nie ma)najmądrzejszy ze wszystkich uczestników, a Dawn ma te swoje umiejętności psychiczne.Ich minusami jest natomiast to,że B nie mówi,a Dawn jednak nie jest od niej mądrzejsza. 'Ennui:'To które z was chce być kapitanem? B się zgłosił. 'Dawn:'Ja podziękuję.Nie nadaję się do tego. 'Topher:'A,więc B został kapiatanem! Kajuta Przegranych(Tchórzofretki) Ci mimo iż byli w dużo gorszej sytuacji od Żółwi i Rysi nawet nie wpadła na pomysł by wybrać kapitana. 'Taylor:'I znowu tu!Arghhh!To wszystko przez tamtego frajera Tylera! 'Laurie:'Spokojnie Taylor.Uważam,że powinnaś spróbować z medytacją,wtedy nauszysz się panowania nad gniewem...(pojawia się retrospekcja jak atakuje Dona w WW)No w większoście przypadków. 'Taylor:'Ty się nie odzywaj szajbusko!Głosowałaś na mnie! '''Taylor:Jeszcze ją załatwie!Pożałuje,że na mnie głosowała!Nie obchodzi mnie jakie będzie zadanie dziś ta jędza zrobi wypad! Ellody tylko piszę coś w notesie Ellody:Laurie ma przechlapane.Jestem pewna,że dziś jeśli przegramy to ona odpadnie.Jak na razie każdy kto naraził się Taylor odpadł.Jak na razie to ona rozdaje karty w tej drużynie...Na razie Chris(Przez głośnik):'UWAGA!Zaraz będziemy w Rosji gdzie odbędzie się zadanie.Nie licząc tego mam dla was ogłoszenie. Rosja '''Chris:'Witam was w Rosji!W stolicy alkoholików i brzydkick bab!Mam dla was ogłoszenie! 'Ellody:'Słuchamy cię Chris. 'Taylor:'Właśnie gadaj. 'Chris:'Dziś będzie debiut 'Jen:'Chris czy ty w każdym odcinku zamierzasz debiut robić?Wczoraj Dave... 'Ella:'Mi ten debiu Dave'a nie przeszkadza! :) (puszcza mu oczko) 'Chris:'Tyle,że Dave się zgubił,a poza tym ty tu nie masz nic do gadania! 'Eva:'Gadaj chociaż kto zadebiutuje!Sky?Duncan?Owen czy kto? 'Chris:'Nikt wam znany!Bo to jest dosłownie '''jej debiut w Totalnej Porażce!Przywitajcie ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Evelynn (TD52) Evelynn:'''Cześć jestem Evelynn i liczę na miłą zabawę z wami! <3 '''Evelynn:Oj zabawa będzie <3 c: Tom:'Fuuu!W pomaranczy nikomu nie jest do twarzy!Lepiej zmień ten ubiór!Wyglądasz jak z więzienia! '''Evelynn:'Niestety,ale moje bagaże zgubiły się gdy tu jechałam <3 ;( 'Chris:'Wy sobie rozmawiajcie z Eve,a ja w tym czasie wyśle sygnał alfabetem morsa,latarką z mojego telefonu. Głos lektora czyta literki(R-A-T-U-N-K-U!O-N-A P-O-R-W-A-Ł-A M-O-J-Ą C-Ó-R-K-Ę I G-R-O-Z-I Ż-E C-O-Ś J-E-J Z-R-O-B-I J-E-Ś-L-I J-E-J T-U N-I-E P-R-Z-Y-J-M-Ę!D-Z-W-O-Ń-C-I-E P-O P-O-L-I-C-J-E! 'Chris:'Zaraz pojedziemy pociągiem do Rosji gdzie pogracie w piłkę nożną. 'Evelynn:'Uwielbiam grać w piłke nożną! <3 '''Evelynn:Zwłaszcza jeśli komuś"przez przypadek" złamię nogę <3 Na boisku Chris:'No dobrze jesteśmy na miejscu!Jednak przed ustalenienm zasad dotychączych piłki nożnej,Evelynn do której drużyny dołączysz? '''Evelynn:'Chyba do...Żółwi! <3 '''Dawn:Ta cała Evelynn mi się nie podoba.Nie mam możliwości zobaczenia jej aury.Nigdy wcześniej kogoś takiego nie spotkałam! Chris:'No dobrze.Dołącz do Żółwi. Poszła tam gdzie jej kazał '''Chris:'Okej.Teraz ustalimy zasady gry.Zadanie będzie wyglądało jak taki zwykły turniej.Rysie zmierzą się z Tchórzofretkami,a Bawoły z Żółwami.Jeśli wygrają Rysie i Żółwie swoje mecze to będą walczyć o pierwszą klase. Pozostałe 2 drużyny zmierzą się w meczu o 3-cie miejsce.Przeganych widze na ceremonii.Zamiast standardowych składów będzie to wyglądać tak:1 bramkarz,2 obrońców i dwóch atakująch.Czyli razem 5 osób na boisku z jednej drużyn.Gracie do 3 goli.Wszystko jasne? 'Katie:'A co z faulami? 'Chris:'Walić to!Jak będą to będą!Macie 15 minut na ustalenie strategii. Strategie '''RYSIE Tom:'Okej,Mary jako kapitan ty ją ustalisz. '''Mary:'Pomyślmy...Jen ty idziesz na bramkę.Jesteś szybka i wygimnastykowana.Powinnaś sobie poradzić w tej roli. 'Jen:'Tak,pewnie kapitanko -.- 'Mary:'Chet,Dakota idziecie na obrone.Chet ty wczoraj pokazałeś jak szybki jesteś gdy biegłeś z ubraniami Devina, więc będziesz mógł szybko podbiec do przeciwnika i zabierzesz mu piłke.Ty Dakota natomiast raczej bez problemu dasz radę zabrać przeciwnikowi piłke i dać ją na out lub podać do któregóś z drużyny.Ella,Devin na atak... 'Lorenzo:'Poczekaj chwilę bo się zapowietrzysz.Ella na atak?!Czyż ty zwariowała?! 'Mary:'Spokojnie.Ella ty będziesz musiała wykorzystać swoje ptaszki. 'Ella:'Ale jak je wykorzystać? :/ 'Mary:'Będziesz musiała w sytuacjach podbramkowych nasłać je naprzeciwnika lub podać im piłke.Jestem pewna,że 7 takich uniosło by piłke lub mocno uderzyło. 'Ella:'Ale to takie okropne! :( 'Mary:'Ella trzeba się poświęcać dla drużyny.Devin poświęcił kąpielówki w 1-wszym odcinku(a i tak nie wygraliśmy -.-) 'Ella:'No...Dobrze zrobię to... '''Ella:Boję się jak Green Peace na to zareaguje :/ Mary:'Wszystko jasne? '''Wszczyscy:'Tak! 'Jen:'Ta pewnie -.- '''ŻÓŁWIE B rysuje jakiś plan.Po chwili daje go drużynie Dj:'A więc ty B na bramkę,Sadie i Topher na obrone oraz ja i Katie na atak? B macha głową na tak '''Topher:'Mi się wydaje,że to może wypalić 'Crimson:'To chyba najlepsza strategia jaka mogła być dla naszej drużyny -.- 'Leshawna:'No ja nie wiem.Uważam,że Dawn powinna być na ataku zamiast Katie.Mogłaby się z tą piłką teleportować do bramki.Był by easy win.Ale róbta jak chceta. Drużyna wciąż była niezgodna,ale ostatecznie zdecydowali się na plan B '''BAWOŁY Lindsey:'Proponuję by Amy zdecydowała o składzie!Na pewno wybierze świetny! '''Amy:'Zamilcz idiotko!Ja wybieram! 'Lindsey:'Ale to właśnie powidziałam! :( 'Amy:'Wiem,ale chciałam ci to powiedzieć. 'Ryan:'Nie jestem pewien czy to dobry wybór. 'Stephanie:'Cicho Ryan i nie odzywaj się. 'Amy:'Właśnie słuchaj się swojej dziewczyny!Spud idzisz na bramkę. 'Spud:'Ale co ja? '''Wszczyscy:(Facepalm) Amy:'Idziesz na bramkę! >:( '''Spud:'Okej,ale poc ta wrogość? '''Amy:(Facepalm)Dobra,Rodney i ty Samey idziecie na obrone. Amy:Mam nadzieję,że ktoś tak ją swałluje(nie wiem ja to się piszę :( )Że będzie musiała zrezygnować z walki o milion :) Amy:'Stephanie,Ryan idziecie na atak.Zrozumiano? '''Wszyscy:'TAK! 'Spud:'Ale co? '''TCHÓRZOFRETKI Taylor:'Teraz trochę żałuje,że wykopałam Tylera -.- '''Laurie:'I widzisz?A było głosować na siebie :) 'Taylor:'Sklej wary idiotko!Ty idziesz na bramkę,Brick,Sierra na obronę oraz Ja i Ellody na atak. 'Ellody:'Ta taktyka nie ma sensu. 'Taylor:'Sklej się!Ja zawsze mam racje! Mecz Bawoły vs Tchórzofretki 'Chris:'Waszą sedzią będzie córka mojego szefa czyli Daphne. Przychodzi tutaj kilkuletnia dziewczynka 'Taylor:'Co ta mała może wiedzieć o piłce?! 'Daphne:'Więcej niż ty o urodzie! 'Taylor:'Ty mała... Obydwie drużyny wchodzą na boisko i się ustawiają.Zaczynają Tchórzofretki.Taylor podaje do Ellody,a ta jej odgrywa. Taylor biegnie w kierunku bramki przeciwników wymijając Ryana i Stephanie.Gdy dociera do obrońców Rodney jest nią zaurocziny i tylko patrzy na nią z zauroczeniem,ale Sammy próbuje przejąć piłke,więc Taylor podała do Ellody. Ellody chwile stoi przed bramką obliczając coś,a gdy Sammy do niej podbiega Ellody wykonuje strzał.Piłka trafiła w słupek 'Taylor:'No i brawo idiotko! 'Ellody:'A-a-a! Piłka trafia w głowe Taylor i odbija się prosto w strone bramki trafiając '''1-0 Taylor:'To wszystko dzię mnie i mojej trwardej czasce! Spud rozpoczyna.Wykonuje mocne kopnięcie i piłka przelatuje przez pół boiska pod nogi Stephanie.Podbiega do niej Taylor,która próbuje odebrać jej piłke.Po chwili Stephanie wywraca się o piłke '''Daphne:'Faul! 'Ellody:'To nie był faul!Stephanie sama wywróciła się o piłke! 'Daphne:'Tak wiem,ale tamta jędza(wskazuje na Taylor)mnie wkurzyła.FAUL! 'Ellody:'Chris! 'Chris:'Ona jest sedzią-ona decyduje. '''Ellody:To nielogiczne! >:( Stephanie ma wykonać rzut karny(UWAGA!Nie jestem fanem piłki nożnej i rzadko ją oglądam,więc jeśli tym rzucie karnym wykonam jakiś błąd bo np.podała do Ryana.to proszę się nie czepiać.)Stephanie strzela do bramki i... ... ... GOL! 1-1 Taylor:'Laurie coś ty odjaniepawliła?!Ty się nawet nie ruszyłaś by to obronić! '''Laurie:'Bo tam rośnie taki ładny kwiatek i nie chce go zdeptać :( Taylor podchodzi i niszczy kwiatek. 'Daphne:'FAUL! 'Taylor:'Co znowu?! 'Daphne:'Ten kwiatek naprawdę był ładny,więc rzut karny dla Bawołów '''Stephanie:Jak ja lubię tą Daphne :) Ryan wykonuje rzut karny i... ... ... ... ... ZNOWU GOOOOOOL! 1-2 Laurie rozpoczyna.Podaje do Rodneya,a ten Sammy.Sammy lekko wybiega i podaje do Ellody.Stephanie ją podcina i zabiera jej piłke. Sammy:'Daphne!To był faul! '''Daphne:'Jakoś nie widziałam!Kontynujcie! '''Sammy:Ona nas strasznie antyfaworyzuje! Stephanie biegnie dalej.Udaje jej się pominąć Sammy,jednak Rodney już się nie daje,więc Steph podaje do Ryana. On wykonuje strzał i... .... ... ... ... ... ... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! 1-3! Daphne:'Koniec!Wygrały Bawoły!Zapraszam Rysie i Żółwie Mecz Rysie vs Żółwie Zaczeły Żółwie.Dj podaje do Katie ta odgrywa.W ten sposób przebiegli pod obrońców.Dakocie udaje się jednak zablokować podanie.Dakota podała do Elli,a ta podała do ptaków które się złączyły i stworzyły coś co wyglądało podobnie do człowieka. '''Ella:'Dalej ptaszki!Dalej! Kiedy Topher próbuje zabrać temu czemuś piłke,kilka ptaków się odłączyło i go zaczeły dziobać.Sadie nawet nie podbiegła.Ptaki strzelają i... ... ... ... NIE TRAFIONE! B podaje do Sadie,ale tej piłke zabierają ptaki,które znów wykonały strzał i znów B obronił.B podaje do Dj.Dj jednak został szybko okiwany przez Devina.On podaje do Elli,a ta do ptaków.Topherowi kóty przestał być dziobany udało mu się zabrać im piłke jednak przez przypadek podał do Devina.Devin przebił sie przez obrońców wykonał strzał i... .... ... ... ... ... GOL '''1-0 Devin:'TAK! :D '''Ptaszki:'Pyr,Pyr! :D :D :D 'Ella:'Moje kochane zwierzątka też się cieszą! :D B mocno kopnął i piłka przeleciał 3/4 boiska.Katie i Dakota ścigały się o nią,ale pierwsza dobiegła Katie.Podbiegła pod bramkę oddała strzał i... .... ... ... ... \... ... ... GOL '''1-1 Dj:'Brawo Katie! Przytula ją ze szczęścia,ale po chwili puszcza.Obydwoje się rumienią. Jen podaje piłke do Cheta.Chet widząc,że blisko jest Dj podaje do Dakoty.Wtedy Katie podbbiega do niej i powoduje jej upadek. '''Katie:'Oj!Wybacz! 'Dakota:'Nic się nie stało. 'Daphne:'FAUL!Czerwona kartka! 'Dj:'Ale żółtej nie było! 'Daphne:'To niech będzie Niebieska Kartka! 'Katie:'Takiej nawet nie ma -.- Co ona niby miała oznaczać?! 'Daphne:.'Oznacza"Won mi z boiska"! 'Dj:'To kto wchodzi za Katie? 'Daphne:'Nikt.To oznacza niebieska kartka.Kontynować! Dakota wykonuje rzut karny.Strzela i... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... GOOOOOOOL! '''2-1 Devin:'Brawo Dakota! '''Ptaszki:'Pyr,Pyr,Pyr!!! :D <3 B podaje piłke do Sadie.Ta mimo,że jest obroncą rusza do akcji.Taranuje wszystkich którzy wejdą jej w drodze(Na co Daphne nie zwraca uwagi bo gra w fry na telefonie)Wbiega z piłką do bramki taranując przy tym Jen! '''2-2 Sadie:'To za Katie! :( '''Jen:'To............Bolało ;_; 'Ptaszki:'Pyr,Pyr,Pyr ;( :( >:( 'Ella:'To było bardzo niegrzeczne! >:( Jen podaje piłke do Dakoty ta do Devina.Devin leci w stronę bramki przeciwników,mija obrońców i strzał... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL '''3-2! Devin:'TAK!Wygraliśmy! '''Ella:'Dziękuje za pomoc ptaszki! 'Daphne:'Co się stało?!A wygraliście?To okej.Razem z Bawołami będziecie w pierwszej klasie. 'Jen:'Ale miał byc mecz o pierwszą klase! 'Daphne:'Tak,ale to sędziowanie jest takie nuuuuuuuuudneeeeeeeeeeeee.Robicie mecz o eliminacje i do statku. Mecz Żółwie vs Tchórzofretki Rozpoczynają Tchórzofretki.Ellody podaje do Taylor jednak ta jej nie odrgywa.Taylor biegnie ile sił w nogach,ale wpadła na Sadie przez co straciła na chwilę przytomność. 'Daphne:'FAUL! 'Ellody:'Ale to Taylor straciła przytomność. 'Sadie:'Troszkę mi się przytyło :/ 'Daphne:'Cicho mi tam,a wy żółwie wybierzcie kto wykonuje. Rzut karny wykonuje Katie.Strzela i... ... ... ... ... ... GOL Po tym gdy piłka wpadla Laurie próbowała obronić '''1-0 Taylor:Ona tez opóżniona jak Spud? ;_; Laurie podaje do Sierry. Sierra:'CODY!Spójrz!Mam piłke! :D Wtedy podbiegła Katie i zbarała piłke '''Sierra:'Już nic Cody! :( Katie wykonuje strzał i.... ... ... ... ... ... OKAZUJE SIĘ,ŻĘ NA BRAMCE LAURIE NIE MA! GOOOOOOOOOOOL '''2-0 Taylor:'Laurie?!Co ty robisz na trybunach?! '''Laurie:'Zmęczyłam się! 'Taylor:'Czym ty się zmęczyłaś?!Ty stoisz na bramce! Taylor poszła na bramke.Rzuciła piłke do Ellody jednak Dj szybko ją zabrał.Biegiem pobiegł omijając Bricka i Sierre. Strzał i... ... \... ... ... ... OBRONIONE Taylor kopnęła tak mocno piłke że ta wleciała w prost do bramki przeciwnika! '''2-1 B podał do Tophera.Ten chwilę kiwał się z Ellody,aż podał do Katie.Katie biegnie do obrońców,ale Brick zabrał jej piłke.Podanie do Ellody kończy się niepowodzeniem gdyż piłke przejoł Dj.Tym razem Sierra zabrała mu piłke,lecz piłe udało się przejąc po chwili Katie.Oddaje strzał i... ... ... ... ... ... ... PUDŁO!PIŁKA TRAFIŁA W SŁUP! Jednak piłka odbiła się tak,że znów jest pod nogami Katie.Ona oddaje strzał i... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL 3-1 Dj:'Tak udało nam się! Znów uścikal Katie.Tym razem na dłużej.Póżniej dołączyła się reszta Żółwi '''Daphne:'Brawo Żółwie!A wy Tchórzofretki-jesteście do bani -.- Idźcie do Statku.Chris już czeka. Ceremonia 'Chris:'Znowu wy?Myślałem,że tym razem zajmiecie chociaż 3 miejsce.No dobra idźcie głosować! '''Laurie:Ona jest strasznie agresywna. Miles:Ma zły wpływ na nas :/ Dave:Ona z nas sobie zakpiła w czasie zadania! Ellody:Na razie muszę dopilnować by była w grze.Mam co do niej pewne plany... Sierra:Cody na patrzył ja świetnei sobie radziłam :( Eva:Ta idiotka oszalała?!Czemu nie wzięła mnie?! Brick:Kadetka Laurie sobie nie poradziła :/ Tammy:Dziś czuje się wyjątkowo bezpieczna.Coś myśle,że mam decydujący głos dzisiaj B) Taylor:Gdy mówię,że ktoś odpadnie to znaczy,że ta osoba odpadnie! >:( Chris:Łoł!Dziś bardzo wyrównano!4-5!Pianki łapią dziś... ... ... Miles ... ... Eva ... ... Brick ... ... Dave ... ... Tammy ... ... Sierra ... ... Ellody Chris:'Taylor i Laurie.Dwie panie takie 4/10(Taylor patrzyła na niego wzrokiem zabójcy)Taylor ty psujesz atmosferę w drużynie czy coś tam.A ty Laurie...Jak mogłaś zmęczyć się na bramce?! ;_; '''Taylor:'Daj mi już tą piankę! >:( '''Chris:... ... Dobra! ... ... ... Łap Taylor! Taylor tylko się uśmiecha. 'Laurie:'A ja byłam dla was taka miła :( Miles powodzenia :) Eliminacja 'Laurie:'Miles!Zadbaj o to by Ella,Dawn lub ty wygrała!Siła natury! Zjeżdza ze zjeżdzalni 'Chris:'Ciebie wyeliminowała siła bogatej córeczki! ''Kogo pozbędziemy się następnego?Jak Evelynn podkręci atmosfere?I czy usuwam połowe scen z Chefem i dlatego tak mało jest w tym sezonie?!Dowiecie się oglądając TOTALNĄ PORAŻKE NIESAMOWITĄ '''Chef:'CHRIS!USUŃ ZE MNĄ JESZCZE JEDNĄ SCE... 'Chris:'Ten krzyk się wytnie :P PODRÓŻ! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niesamowita Podróż - Odcinki